Say something
by Vee-ver
Summary: Habían creado una maquina del tiempo. Querían arreglar las cosas, y salvar a Uchiha Sasuke de una tragedia. Hinata del futuro le envía una extrañas notas a la Hinata del pasado. Todo el mundo se arrepiente en la vida. ¿Y si pudieras tener la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado? [Sasuhina]
1. Chapter 1

_En medio del parque, los cerezos se deslizaban con la brisa fresca de junio._

 _Habríamos contemplarlo, de no ser por la respuesta que estábamos esperando. Rodeamos un envase viejo de ramen y el sol está a punto de asomar a través de una espesa nube blanca._

— _Ten Gaara_ —. _Naruto-kun nos entregaba un celular de distinto color a cada uno, sus ojos más azules que nunca se encontraban con melancolía, jamás lo vi sin aquel estado_ —, _esta es para Sakura-chan._

— _¿Qué más había adentro?_ — _preguntó Gaara sus cabellos rojos bien arreglados se movian con la brisa._

— _Ohmm_ — _Naruto-kun revolvió en la bolsa que estaba dentro del envase y lo que vio, le sacó una sonrisa que derivaba a la angustia_ —, _hay una foto de todos nosotros juntos... Y una carta del Teme._

 _Vimos la foto que nos encontrábamos nuestros yo de dieciséis años: Naruto-kun, con su inconfundible cabellera rubia, sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara, los ojos verdes agua, serios, de Gaara. La larga cabellera de Sakura-san volando al viento, y con los ojos juguetones. La sonrisa tierna de Matsuri. Mis ojos perla, con el sonrojo que me caracterizaba._

 _Y Sasuke... Sasuke sonriendo de lado, con un brillo en los ojos que jamás le había visto. Todos estábamos abrazados, y la cámara captó no sólo el momento cuando un viento fuerte los golpeaba. Sino el momento que parecían verse "completos" y no se arrepentimos de nada. Por que solo importaba ese momento y nada más._

 _No como ahora, y no en esta historia._

 _No diez años después._


	2. Chapter 2

**P** **alabras de la nota.**

"Pensamientos"

Diálogo normal

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hinata, se despertó media hora después del horario escolar.

"Oh no" pensó mientras se vestía rápidamente. Agarró su maleta, pero antes siquiera de salir, la melodía de un celular la detuvo. Levantó una ceja, ella no tenia celular.

Pero algo brillaba sobre su mesa. Y en cuanto se acercó, pudo ver un celular rosa y con la notificación de un recordatorio. Se asustó de repente. ¿y si fuese un mensaje de un acosador que decía que la estaría esperando a la salida? Sacó aquellas ideas de la cabeza, y con sumo cuidado abrió la tapa del aparato.

En el primer párrafo dictaba:

 **Para Hinata Hyugga**.

-oniisan -Hinata levantó la cabeza. Su hermana estaba parada, con los cabello revueltos y bostezando en pijama- se te hace tarde.

No terminó de leer puesto, en cuanto vio la hora, corrió como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Hanabi rodó los ojos y se fue a buscar algo de comer a la heladera.

-no llegará a tiempo -murmuró.

"Es la primera vez en todo el año que llegare tarde. Sakura-san va a matarme" pensó para si mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela. No paraba de pensar en el celular que llevaba en su bolso de escuela, tragando saliva se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón.

-este año no habrá muchas novedades -dijo Iruka frente a la clase- pero eso no significa que sea menos importante. Obvio la mirada que le lanzó a la ojiperla que se encontraba en el último asiento, ésta ante eso se puso colorada.

-la ceremonia de inicio de curso está por comenzar -Hinata empezó a sacar los útiles y en eso el celular rosa cayó, lo levantó con un sonrojo puesto que el ruido llamó la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. Los sostuvo entre sus manos con duda- y más tarde les entregaré los libros. Veamos, -Iruka leyó el papel que sostenía entre las manos- también tengo a alguien a quien presentarles.

Las caras de sorpresa y asombro no se hicieron esperar de la clase. Al igual que los murmullos de duda.

-esperen, iré a buscarlo -Iruka se retiró del salón.

Hinata abrió la nota:

 **Hola,** **¿cómo te va en segundo de** **preparatoria? Te escribo esta carta** **desde 10 años en el futuro? ¿Qué por qué te escribo ahora que estas en segundo?**

 **Por que quiero pedirte algo.**

"¿10 años en el futuro?" Pensó incredulidad, lo del acosador quedaba más creíble.

 **Para que no repitas mis errores te** **escribiré** **todo lo que sucederá y qué caminos quiero que tomes.** **6 de abril: te olvidaste de poner el despertador y llegaste tarde por primera vez.**

Abrió los ojos, aquello no podía ser inventado. Se estaba asustando de verdad. "Tal vez fue Hanabi-chan, para hacerme una broma".

 **Viene un chico nuevo a la clase. Se llama Sasuke Uchia y se sienta a tu lado.**

-chicos silencio -Iruka entró al salón- ya estamos aquí.

Un joven de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, se paró frente a la clase. Tenia una mirada que irradiaba irritación.

Hinata casi se cayó del asiento, aquel chico tenía una mirada pesada, que le dio un miedo por todo el cuerpo.

-Se llama Sasuke Uchia, y viene de Tokio. ¿algunas palabras? -la clase esperó, más las chicas que suspiraban.

-mucho gusto -el joven y por poco escupe sus primeras palabras, tenia una voz gruesa y afilada como un cuchillo.

-bien. Siéntate junto a Hyugga -señaló al asiento del fondo.

Esto no podia estar pasando.

Hinata sintió el ruido sordo de la mochila de su nuevo acompañante, y tragó saliva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabras de las notas.**

"Pensamientos"

Diálogo normal

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota: Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer esta historia. En especial a_ cherrymarce por comentar.

La ceremonia de inicio fue tediosa y aburrida como costumbre. Pero Hinata no paraba de pensar en la extraña nota del celular. Había revisado el celular en busca de otra cosa, pero todo había sido en vano. Parecía que habían comprado el celular con el único propósito de escribir aquellas notas. Y eso, en cualquier caso, no la dejaba tranquila.

-¡Oe! Hinata, ¿vamos a casa juntas? -Salió de sus pensares cuando vio a Sakura frente a ella, al igual que Matsuri y Gaara. Respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Ya era hora de la salida, y todos se estaban preparando para irse a casa.

-¡oigan! Los invito a comer al Ichiraku -Naruto se les acercó como un relámpago en la mesa donde se encontraban todos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Generalmente las clases les daban un hambre terrible que solo podía calmar con ramen.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Naruto, esa comida es mala para la salud. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te preocupas por mi? -el golpe que le dio la pelirrosa demostraba su respuesta. El rubio, tocándose el golpe, vio al chico nuevo juntando sus cosas.

-¡Oe! Chico nuevo -el aludido no respondió -¡He! ¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen con nosotros?

Éste lo miró con indiferencia para responder un "no" seco.

 **Ese día Sasuke se negará a ir con ustedes, y Naruto se enojo por su tono grosero lo cual comenzarán a pelear. Y los llevarán a dirección, evita eso por favor.**

-Vamos, la pasaremos bien, debes probar el ramen -Naruto paso desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Sasuke.

-Créeme "dobe" ya lo probé y es un asco -Naruto comenzó a hechar chispas por los ojos, más por la sonrisa de burla que le lanzaba el azabache. Se le paro en tono desafiante, pero Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro. Ambos sostenían la misma altura y era fácil ver el estado de ambos.

-ya basta ustedes dos, vayan a dirección en este momento -ambos no se quitaron la mirada en todo el trayecto, mientras que Iruka iba en medio de ambos.

Mientras, Hinata, leía la nota una y otra vez. "Pero se lo merece por grosero" comprendió con enojo. Era verdad, tampoco le tenía que contestar de esa manera.

Guardo el celular en el fondo de su cartera.

-Es una lástima, yo quería comer ramen -Matsuri, Gaara, Sakura y Hinata iban caminando cerca de la carretera, los autos hacían el acostumbrado ruido yendo y viniendo. Y el tiempo no era ni frío ni caluroso.

-Naruto se lo merece por impulsivo -comentó Sakura comiendo una rebanada de pan.

-en realidad fue el chico nuevo, Sasuke, quien lo desafío -el mutismo de Gaara se hizo presente con ese comentario, mientras leía un libro. Hinata pensó lo mismo, pero tal vez la nota quería que detuviera el pleito para que Naruto no se quedará otros treinta minutos mas junto al Uchia.

-eso demuestra que es capaz de hacer Naruto por el ramen -observó Matsuri con un suspiro.

Nadie lo cuestionó.

Hablaron los cuatro de trivialidades. Olvidándose del castigo de Naruto y denotas extrañas.

Hasta que cada uno se fue por su lado.

Hinata caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia su casa, había comprado tomates y lechuga para hacerle una ensalada a Hanabi, cuando vio al chico nuevo caminando en la calle opuesta a la suya. Éste caminaba mirando el suelo y el cabello creaba una sombra en sus ojos, lo cual no dejaba ver que pensaba.

Hinata continuo su camino, diciéndose así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasase.

-Tu eres la chica que se sienta cerca mío ¿verdad? La amiga del dobe -no se dio cuenta de que el joven se encontraba frente suyo cuando le hablo. Sasuke la observó sin ninguna emoción, haciendo que aHinata le entrará un escalofrío.

Pero se le fue en cuanto mencionó a Naruto.

-se ll-llama N-naruto-kun -hizo una cara, que esperó, fuera amenazante. Pero fallo en el intento cuando Sasuke le sonrió de forma burlona.

-Nos seguiremos viendo "Hyugga" -no sabia como demonios sabía su apellido.

Pero en cuanto pudo ver que Sasuke vivía frente a su casa, se le fue la duda.

Trató de olvidar eso en cuando estaba preparando la comida, e incluso estudiando. Pero no se saco la inquietud en toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Palabras de las notas.**

"Pensamientos"

Diálogo normal.8

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota : Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer esta historia. En especial a **cherrymarce**_ _por comentar._

 _Nota 2: Disculpen la falta de ortografía._

* * *

Hinata era tímida desde que tenía memoria. En realidad fue la noche en que murió su madre por la enfermedad terminal que sostenía. Antes de eso, cuando tenía once o diez años, jugaba con sus compañeros de colegio sin ningún problema, incluso hablaba en público sin tartamudeo. Pero desde lo de su madre, y que su padre le hechara la culpa. Su inseguridad salió a flote y dejó de jugar con sus compañeros por miedo a molestar. Dejó de ser ella. En secundaria fue peor, temía el preguntar alguna duda que sostenía y por ello siempre se llevaba materias. Y más peor fue cuando comenzó a tener ataques de pánico, por cada vez que la mandaban a hablar en público.

Por eso cuando el celular sonó con una nueva notificación, y leyó la nota, casi se cae de su cama por la risa nerviosa que la atacó.

 **20 de abril : me piden leer un poema frente a la clase. Me arrepentí de negarme.** **Por favor, acepta cuando te lo pidan.**

 **Sasuke defiende a Naruto este día.**

"¿cómo lo defenderá si ni siquiera se presentó a clase en dos semanas?" Pensó con incredulidad. Se encontraba en su pupitre, pero el de a lado suyo se encontraba vacío. Y en ese momento sintió alivio por que si en eso la nota fallaba, no tenia que cumplir nada ¿verdad?

Naruto se le acercó sonriendo y con ambas manos sobre la cabeza. Pero su buen humor se le esfumó cuando siguió la mirada de la Hyugga. Recordando el castigo del otro día.

-ese idiota... tuvo suerte en el castigo porque lo retiraron, yo tuve que limpiar los pupitres de todos-.

Hinata le prestó más atención. Si aquello había pasado por qué diantres lo vio sólo regresar a su casa.

-¿volverá? -en realidad había hablado para si misma. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Naruto la haya escuchado.

-no lo se, no me importa -hizó una seña quitandole importancia. Pero al ver el semblante de la chica le sonrió con picardia- ha que te gusta el "teme", hee Hinata-chan. La ojiperla sintió la cara más caliente.

-¿he? N-no -pero eso no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa del rubio y llamar la atención de sus amigos que se les acercaron con curiosidad.

-a Hinata le gusta quién -preguntó Matsuri sin poder contenerse.

-n-nada -esperó que Naruto terminara con su tortura antes de desmayarse. Por suerte Sakura desvío el tema.

Sakura término de dictar a Hinata su parte del trabajo. Iruka les había indicado que se formaran en grupo de tres cuando Sasuke llegó. Llevaba su bolso casi arrastrándolo y tenia la cara más pálida de lo habitual. Y unas ojeras surcaban bajo sus ojos.

-Sasuke, que gusto que hayas venido, Siéntate junto a Gaara y Naruto -señaló el asiento- ellos te explicarán las actividades.

Algunos de sus compañeros lo observaron con duda, algunos, puesto que Naruto estalló de enojo por la decisión de su sensei.

-Iruka-sensei, por qué demonios "éste" tiene que sentarse con nosotros y además faltó mucho tiempo -la cara que le dirigió Sasuke fue la de un perro rabioso dispuesto a morder, pero por suerte el maestro intervino.

-Naruto, Sasuke tiene sus motivos para ausentarse. Y con respecto a lo otro. Te sentaras junto a él, ya que te vendrá bien un poco de ayuda, tus notas están de mal en peor.

Toda la clase partió en carcajadas, nada disimuladas, salvo Hinata y Sasuke. Que bien, no le encontraban el chiste.

-bien, alumnos, silencio. Van a leer lo que han escrito, y dependiendo como leen definirá su nota. Solo una persona por grupo -.

Ino observaba a Sakura desde su pupitre y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la pelirrosa apretara los puños. Sabía lo que Ino estaba tramando.

La estaba desafiando.

Nadie la desafía, ni siquiera por una insignificante nota de lectura.

Cada uno de los integrantes de los grupos leía algo que había escrito. Casi la mitad leía entrecortado, o tal vez no podía pronunciar alguna palabra. Había otros que lo leían lento.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta" pensó Hinata mientras escuchaba la voz de Gaara leer algo acerca del desierto.

 **Me piden leer un poema frente a la clase. Me arrepentí de negarme.**

-Hinata -la ojiverde de su amiga la mirada suplicante "Oh no" Hinata temió lo peor.- por favor lee.

-p-pero -Hinata quiso objetar pero se dio cuenta que también Matsuri la miraba con ambas manos en son de súplica.

-Onegai, Sakura lee demasiado alto y sin pausas y yo me trabó mucho. Pero tu lees increíble -miró a Naruto leyendo, obviamente mal, y tragó saliva. No, no podía hacerlo, ¿y si lo hacía mal? Eso perjudicaría a sus amigas.

-G-gomen. No creo que vaya a leer bien -agachó la cabeza apenada, ellas no sabían de sus ataques de pánico, nadie debería saberlo.

-Chicas es su turno -escuchar la voz de su sensei fue como un puñal a sus pulmones -¿quién va a leer?

-Hinata... -Sakura y Matsuri la observaron con pena, pero ésta no se dio cuenta, puesto que ocultaba más la cabeza.

-dejenla -escuchar aquella voz gruesa le hizo levantar la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con unos contrarios a los suyos. Toda la clase se sorprendió escuchar a Sasuke hablar. Pero él no les prestaba atención, su vista se encontraba en ella, solo en ella.- no tiene las agallas ni siquiera para leer en público.

Y le sonrió con burla, como riéndose de ella.

-¡Teme! -Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa- no le hables así a Hinata-chan.

Mientras Iruka trataba de calmar a ambos, Hinata quedó en shock.

 **Naruto se discutió con Sasuke y no nos pusieron nota.**

"¿en serio quiero negarme?" dudó, apretando los puños y viendo el papel frente a ella. "despues de todo, Sakura y Matsuri siempre hablaban por ella. Y ahora Naruto discutía por su culpa.

Se levantó no quería pensar, era peor.

-P-pensandolo bien. ¡Leeré yo, Iruka-sensei! -la sorpresa en sus compañeros no se hizo esperar y todos guardaron silencio. Inclusive Naruto dejó de gritarle a Sasuke. Iruka parpadeó, luego carraspeó e hizo una señal para que continúe.

"La vergüenza que tengo desaparecerá en cuanto termine. Pero mi arrepentimiento no. Ni siquiera en diez años... Mi yo del futuro no quiere cargar con esa culpa."

Hinata comenzó su lectura. Y en cuanto término Iruka le dio un sobresaliente en su nota. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, éste le sonreía con una sonrisa de lado, parecía... Satisfecho.

·

·

·

* * *

 _Nota: Es el capitulo más largo que he hecho xD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja: Sasuhina, leve Narusaku.**

 **Personajes de Kishimoto**

 **.** **Basado en el anime: Orange de Ichigo Takano.**

 **Letra de carta.**

"pensamientos"

 _Hinata del futuro._

Loss estudiantes ya se retiraban del instituto, y la tarde se cernía sobre ellos.

Hinata iba con Matsuri y Sakura, éstas últimas le hacían cumplido a la pelinegra por su atrevimiento.

—¡Genial Hinata! Gracias, me voy a burlar de la Ino-cerda toda la vida. — Sakura lanzó una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que ambas chicas se pusieran nerviosas. Pero los gritos que se escuchaban desvió su atención.

Una borda de adolescentes se encontraban gritando 'pelea, pelea'.

—¿Nani? —las tres jóvenes trataban de acercarse al inicio de ese desorden.

Y al ver quien peleaba, y con quien, a Hinata casi le da un paro cardíaco.

 **Sasuke defiende a Naruto ese día.**

"¿Será posible?"

—Naruto-baka —la sonrisa provocadora de Kiba hizo que Naruto se levantase del suelo y se limpiara la sangre del labio con rabia— ¿Qué paso? Acaso no te gusto el insulto hacia tu mamá.

Los ojos del rubio irradiaban rabia pura.

—Hijo de P... —nos término de insultar, puesto que una voz gruesa lo interrumpió e hizo que el silencio se hiciera presente.

—Eso es algo injusto, ¿no crees? —la presencia de Sasuke fue como un grito que callo a todos. Kiba apretó los dientes.

—Largarte Uchiha, no es asunto tuyo —le ladró las palabras con odio, pero con una pizca de temor, que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro, que sonrió con satisfacción.

—Creo que es algo injusto, mira a este pobre idiota.

—¡He! —replicó el rubio, pero la mirada de advertencia del peli negro lo hizo callar.

Con la aceleración de la Hyugga a mil, espero la reacción de Kiba.

Éste no apartaba la mirada del Uchiha.

— Tsk, vamonos, pero esto no se queda así. — Con una última mirada, se alejo con sus amigos.

Sasuke dio la espalda a todo y se fue lentamente con su maleta.

—Hey —La voz del rubio lo detuvo, más no se volteo, Hinata observó que el rubio apretaba los puños y unos mechones habian ensombrecido su rostro —, gracias.

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que pudiese contestar.

—No se porque agradeces, si el único que te debe una paliza soy yo.

Dicho esto continuo con su recorrido.

"Todo lo que dice en la carta, ocurre de verdad." Hinata sostuvo el celular frente suyo.

" Mi yo de diez años... ¿se arrepentira de algo menos? "

...

Gracias por comentar ^/^


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja: Sasuhina** **/Narusaku.** **Género: romance/drama.**

 **Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.**

 **Letra de carta.**

"Pensamientos"

 _Pov. Hinata del futuro._

O _bservó los cerezos sin muchas ansias. Me sorprendo al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas y apretó mi chamarra._

 _—Hinata —. Al girar mi cabeza, Naruto me sonríe al igual que el pequeño Boruto. que sostiene en brazos. Con una sonrisa, me muestra un pequeño CD de música._

 _—¿Te gusta? —pregunta con cautela. Sin convicción, le preguntó para quién es._

 _—Es para el teme —. Le lanzó una sonrisa._

 _—A Sasuke-kun no le gusta la música —le digo con veracidad, con una mano libre desestima mi comentario._

 _—No me importa lo que quiera ese idiota._

 _..._

En cuanto se separo de sus compañeros, Hinata camino con paso tranquilo hacia su casa.

No paraba de pensar en la veracidad de las notas. Por un lado, sintió curiosidad por el hecho de que mas podría decir la carta, pero por el otro, sintió arduos deseos de tirarlo por la acera y olvidarse de esa cosa.

—¿Maldiciendo a todo el mundo? , Hyugga —. Casi muere del susto al escuchar una voz gruesa que conocía bien, proveniente a sus espaldas. Al girarse rápidamente, los negros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha la miraron con indiferencia.

—S-sasuke-san, ¿q-qué...?—el nombrado levantó una ceja.

—¿Sabes que vivimos en la misma cuadra, verdad? —Hinata se recriminó así misma, era verdad. El otro día lo había comprobado.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Pero lo rompió la dulce voz de la peli negra.

—Gracias. Por defender a Naruto-kun hoy, s-supongo —. Quería recalcar el que la haya apoyado con respecto de leer en clase, pero su vergüenza se lo impedía.

—Ese idiota... —soltó en un susurro y camino a paso lento, hasta situarse de espaldas a la Hyugga —. De vez en cuando, uno necesita una patada en el culo de alguien para que continúe, aunque sea para molestar. Como el estúpido del dobe.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Pero la Hyugga vio con preocupación que el chico respiraba con dificultad y las ojeras que surcaban su rostro eran más notables en su palidez.

La joven se le acercó. Pero algo raro paso, Sasuke cayó desmayado arriba de ella y Hinata no se cayo también de no hacer fuerza con su cuerpo.

...

Una joven de cabello azulino observaba los azulejos de la pared del hospital.

—Hinata-chan, debemos irnos —. Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, volvió en si. No le gustaban los hospitales y desde la tragedia de su madre no había vuelto a pisar uno. Hasta el día de hoy.

Al levantarse y caminar junto a su amigo por los pasillos del hospital, se dio cuenta que era una suerte que Naruto haya estado en el momento preciso en que se desmayo Sasuke y que la hubiera ayudado.

—Gracias, N-naruto-kun —. Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—No te preocupes, estaba en el momento justo. Quería hablar contigo, pero como siempre el teme me complica la vida.

—¿A quien le dices Teme, idiota? —ambos giraron la cabeza de golpe y detrás suyo se encontraba Sasuke con la mirada cansada.

—Da igual —respondió Naruto indiferente —, ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?

—No te incumbe —le corto y camino a paso ligero a la salida.

Al salir del lugar. Ambos jóvenes observaron la espalda de Sasuke, ya a varios kilómetros.

Una brisa los envolvió y revolvió los cabellos de ambos.

Hinata apretó la correa de su mochila.

"Pensándolo mejor, voy a conservar el teléfono por un tiempo."

* * *

Nota: gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y comentar.


	7. Chapter 7

Parejas: Sasuhina/Narusaku.Género: romance/drama.

Basado en el anime Orange de Ichigo Takano.

 **Letra de carta.**

"Pensamientos"

 _Pov. Sasuke._

Camine de entre las personas, con el bolso sobre mi hombro.  
El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y mis pasos eran perezosos. Pase mi mano por mi cara, en intento vago por despertarme. Sabía que mi estado era deplorable.

No había dormido bien, desde la muerte de mi madre. Al recordar aquello, mi mente levantó un muro, impidiendo que se me escape algún recuerdo.

No me había percatado hasta que al ver frente mi camino me encontré a una chica de espaldas, su cuerpo que parecía frágil, ahora se encontraba en tensión y su cabellera negra ondea al viento.

La reconocí en el acto, era la Hyugga.

Sabía que en estos momentos debía cruzar la calle e irme por el otro camino. Pero admitía que había algo en esa chica que odiaba, y quería saber que mierda era.

Tal vez era el hecho de que parecía sentirse… completa. Como sí la vida le diese todo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, detestaba cuando era débil cuando muchas personas la miraban. ¿Es que acaso me importaba?

Me decidí a hablarle, aparte no perdía nada al hacerlo.

—¿Maldiciendo a todo el mundo?, Hyugga —. Su cuerpo se quedó tieso cual estatua y lentamente giró la cabeza.

—S-sasuke-san, ¿q-qué...?— me daba gracia su miedo, ocasionalmente las otras chicas se lanzarían a mí, jurando amor eterno.

Al contrario levanté una ceja fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Sabes que vivimos en la misma cuadra, verdad? — marco con sus labios una "o" sorprendida, me pregunto sí se dará cuenta de las caras que hace.

Parecía que quería decir algo, por se interrumpe y dice lo contrario.

Parecía un libro abierto.

—Gracias. Por defender a Naruto-kun hoy, s-supongo. — Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que nombrar a ese idiota? Espero que no le haya contado nada a nadie ese, ese..

—Ese idiota —solté distraído y continúe mi camino. No me iba a detener, pero lo hice.

No le iba a hablar, igualmente lo hice. Por eso no me sorprende cuando, me detengo y sin girarme le digo lo próximo—. De vez en cuando, uno necesita una patada en el culo de alguien para que continúe, aunque sea para molestar. Como el estúpido del dobe.

No aclare que eso había hecho con ella cuando tuvo que leer frente a la clase. Solo con otras palabras, claro.

Tal vez me lo decía a mí…

 _Sasuke, yo estoy orgullosa de ti._

No, no, que esas palabras no me golpeen, no de nuevo. No quería recordar pero la llamada del hospital resonó en mis oídos con mayor claridad, la pared blanca se me hacía más bizarra. Mi respiración fue en aumento y cayó sudor frío de mi frente. Sentía que el aire no entraba en mis pulmones.

Mire de nuevo hacia atrás y vi los ojos cristalinos de la Hyugga mirándome con ¿dolor, pena? No podía asegurarlo. Porque cuando me di cuenta caí en algo suave y con olor a lilas.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

Había despertado dos veces.

La primera vez había sido, cuando sentí olor a Ramen y lo pegajoso de un sofá.

Mis oídos sólo llegaron a escuchar el ruido de un motor en marcha y un "era de esperarse" de una voz chillona. Luego de eso, me dormí de nuevo.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-san, ya despertó.

—Hace tiempo ya estoy despierto —respondí cortante, causando que el doctor me lanzará una sonrisa, ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que sonreía? Me estaba asqueando.

—Sí nos permite, nos gustaría sacarle sangre, para hacerle un análisis —¿Un análisis? Mierda.

….

—Bien —tape mi brazo derecho de nuevo, aún sentía la aguja en mi vena —. La semana que viene veremos su resultado, para que uhmm que su novia y su amigo no se preocupen.

La palabra "amigo" y "novia" resonaban en mi cabeza, obviamente esas dos cosas jamás estuvieron en mi vida.

….

Al salir de la habitación escuché la voz inconfundible del _dobe_.

—...estaba en el momento justo. Quería hablar contigo, pero como siempre el teme me complica la vida—. Hablar con ella, al parecer el dobe quería confesarse. "No es tu incumbencia" me dije.

—¿A quien le dices Teme, idiota? —los interrumpí, no me gustaba ese ambiente que se creó alrededor de ellos. Además, me sentía cansado.

Como siempre, una extraña sensación me invadió. Paso lo mismo cuando el Uzumaki me preguntó si quería acompañarlos a comer ramen.

Los observe a ambos, me sentía fuera de lugar. Por más que quisiera "socializar" con personas, jamás iba a sentir que encajaba.

Por eso, cuando le dije al _dobe_ que no era de su incumbencia, me largue sin agradecerles.

Caminando a paso apresurado.

Ya era de noche cuando llegue a mi casa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta y deje mis zapatos en la entrada. Observe el lugar con mayor detenimiento. Y una soledad inminente me dio la bienvenida. Deje el bolso en el suelo y me dispuse a sacar un solo plato para comer.

—Gracias por la comida —le dije a la nada y a mi emparedado de atún.

|o|

Hinata sostuvo el teléfono frente a ella, el reloj en su mesita de noche dictaban las 22:37 pm.

No podía creer lo que leía.

 **10 años en el futuro, Sasuke ya no está.**

… **.**

Nota: gracias a Miracle of the Moon, shiro5580, hime-23, mitsukihyugauchiha. Por comentar y a los que se toman el tiempo para leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Palabras de la nota.

"Pensamientos"

Diálogo normal

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

OoOoO

El sol ese día estaba en su punto más alto, pero no se sentía ni frío, ni calor. Ningún malestar había en ese día, las hojas de los árboles se deslizaban con la brisa de Abril. En un gran instituto, se escuchaban los gritos y ruidos, típicos de adolescentes. Era hora del receso y todos tenían hambre.

Naruto caminaba entre las mesas de sus compañeros hacia tres chicas enfrascadas en una conversación. Con su rutinaria sonrisa y su pose, brazos sosteniendo su cabeza, le habló a su amigo, que este se encontraba leyendo.

—Oe, Gaara, vamos a comprar ramen —. Naruto sabía que a ninguno de sus amigos no tenían satisfacción de verlo comer esa comida. Pero, ¡bah!, era ramen. Cualquiera que rechazará esa comida, era un demente.

Iba a escuchar la respuesta de Gaara, cuando una voz gruesa, que desgraciadamente, conocía muy bien. Le habló a sus espaldas. Con una vena en la frente, le dio cara a su, ahora nombrado, enemigo.

—Yo voy con ustedes —. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos, se sorprendieron al ver a Uchiha Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, diciéndoles que iba a ir con ellos.

Nadie, jamás, se iba a imaginar aquellas escena.

—¿No has traído tu almuerzo, Uchiha? —la voz sedosa de Gaara, hizo la pregunta del millón, sino ¿Qué demonios le habría sucedido al Uchiha que despreciaba la comida de Naruto?

—No —Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, "las ojeras se le marcan más" pensó Hinata, que había mirado todo aquello con atención—, mi madre... no me lo hizo, y no se donde queda... para comprar...

Se callo al instante, ya era demasiado para un orgulloso Uchiha hablar con ellos.

Y era verdad, Sasuke, no había comido nada antes de ir al instituto, y como había faltado mucho tiempo. No sabia a donde dirigirse, para comprar.

Naruto lo observó con una ceja alzada, para luego girar la cabeza.

—Vamos, ¿Que se podía esperar a un maldito como tú? —. Hinata sonrió internamente, Naruto podía ser orgulloso, pero portaba un corazón de oro. Y éste último siempre ganaba, a cualquier situación.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, al recordar la nota.

 **23 de Abril:**

 **Sasuke entra al club de lectura.**

 **Cómo Sasuke dijo que su madre no le preparó nada de comer, dije que mañana le traería el almuerzo.**

¿No será que él...? Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de su amiga pelirrosa dirigirse a ella.

—Hinata, qué bien cocinas, ojala yo pudiera cocinar así —. Con los ojos llorosos de Sakura, mientras probada una rebanada de la comida de Hinata. Matsuri pensó que se parecía a esos chibis que ve en sus series anime.

—Sakura-chan, no te desanimes, cocinas excelente —. Naruto se apareció entre Matsuri y Sakura, y con atrevimiento, tomó una mitad del sándwich de su almuerzo.

A los segundos, se encontraba verde y con ganas de vomitar.

—Naruto, a qué mi comida es saludable —con la voz, demasiado melosa de Sakura, el rubio asintió, con la comida que se negaba a tragar.

Gaara se le acercó y le habló con seriedad.

—no querrás, decepcionar a Sakura, nee Naruto, tragalo —Naruto miro con odio a Gaara y recordó los ojos jade de Sakura. Con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, trago.

Casi se desmaya.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Serás baka, eso te pasa por comerte mi medicaůmento en mi almuerzo —. Observó al rubio con enojo y al ver su cara de arrepentimiento, reprimió una sonrisa. Pero esta se vio expuesta cuando Gaara le propinó otro golpe.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —frotándose el chichón nuevo, Naruto miro a Gaara. Éste levantó los hombros.

—Le vi la oportunidad —.

Todos lanzaron carcajadas; Sakura, Naruto, con una gran sonrisa y dos chichones en su cabeza, Matsuri con sus dos palitos a medio comer, Gaara con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata también reía por aquellas escena, pero callo en cuanto vio a Sasuke.

 **10 años en el futuro, Sasuke ya no está.**

Éste se encontraba... perdido, parado en medio del salón. En el hospital también lo había visto así. Como si aquel, no fuese su lugar.

—Vamos, Dobe, Sabaku-no, no tengo todo el día —. Con irritación, salió del aula.

—ya, ya. Bastardo, que no se te olvide que insultaste a mi comida.

Las voces se iban perdiendo en el corredor y a Hinata le rondaba una sola cosa en la cabeza.

"¿Sasuke-san no estará? ¿No será que él...?"

En la última clase, Sasuke se disponía a guardar sus cosas para irse. "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó con ironía y cansancio. Sabía que tenía los párpados pesados, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Claro, eso pensaba. Hasta que los ojos azules del rubio chillon se interpusieron en su camino.

—Sasuke-idiota, vamos a la biblioteca.

La indiferencia de Sasuke ocultaba su sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ese tonto que a él le interesaba la lectura...?

—¿Para qué demonios quieres que te acompañe? —le traía sin cuidado la invitación, pero que justo esa persona lo haga... Era demasiado sospechoso —, qué estás tramando.

Naruto hizo un mueca de disgusto.

—No hay truco, solo...—¿sólo? ¿sólo? Lo sabía, allí había gato encerrado —quiero que me acompañes a ver algo.

Naruto podía ser abierto como un libro, y dejaba claro algo.

Eso era verdad.

Sasuke sostenía una lucha interna. Si iba con ese miserable, él tendría ideas erróneas sobre su relación.

Pero si no... Si no, no tenia nada que perder, no tenia que llegar temprano a su hogar, ni nadie lo esperaría. Así que.

—Además, Hinata-chan mencionó que leías muy bien y que de seguro eres lector —. Hinata que escuchaba todo, se puso más roja que un tomate y comenzó a balbucear. ¿Cuando ella había dicho eso?

—Y-yo n-no, ohmm, Uchiha-san —. Su corazón se aceleró a mil al sentir la mirada de sus amigos.

—Hyugga —la voz gruesa de Sasuke la hizo volver en sí y no se dio cuenta que sus ojos serios la penetraban. —llámame Sasuke.

Hinata lo observó dudosa. —Sasuke, a secas.

Dicho esto se fue a la salida. Todos lo miraban extrañados por tercera vez en el día. Antes siquiera de salir, se detuvo.

—¿No que me ibas a mostrar algo? —Naruto no le quito el ojo en todo el camino.

Mientras en el aula, Hinata tenía la boca entre abierta como un pez. Sakura enarco una ceja.

—Este día fue de lo más raro.

oOoOoO

Nota: gracias por comentar a: nana, taiyou no HikariSun, Hime-23, Shiro5580, lukempires, Miracle of the moon, Cherrymarce, Clau, LynnMoriiko,


End file.
